Bloody gun
by dragora-kun
Summary: Akabane's got family that none of the Getbackers want to meet. But they don't get a choice. When an odd girl appears and nearly kills them its time for some scary reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody gun**

_This is my first Getbackers one and Akabane is of course my faviourite. There will be another part but for now enjoy ^_^_

_If I spelt anything wrong sorry. Comment if you want you _

"Come on you can't expect me to believe that!" said Ban frowning at Gingi, he knew gingi was eccentric and could over exaggerate but this time Ban really thought Gingi was trying to pull his leg.

"I think you got hit in the head harder then thought you idiot, how the hell do you expect me to believe that girl took down 20 guys with nothing but a sniper rifle" Ban said matter of factly.

Bringing the lighter to his cigarette he looked down harshly at him, then looked over to the small seating by the tables where the unconscious girl in question was lying. "Maybe someone else did it and then you woke up only seeing her, I just can't see it" he sat down and took a gulp out of his special mug before twisting his face in disgust.

"Hey Natsumi! I asked for HOT coffee, this is the same one I had this morning before I left" he said questioning her with his tone looking at the cold black brew. Natsumi turned and apologetically bowed and shook her head

"I'm sorry Mr Ban I can't". Ban frowned and looked up starting to chew on the end of his cigarette

"why not?" his question wasn't left long as Paul walked in from the other room holding some bandages

"because I told her not to, I can't be charitable forever, you guys got a tab…" A frustrated ban stood

"ye ye I know I know, we would have gotten your money too, but the statue we were meant to retrieve went missing after all the killings, the guy who had taken it in the first place was found dead as well as all the guys who had taken gingi as far as he's told me" he said looking to gingi to confirm what he'd said.

Gingi nodded grimfully, he didn't know what had happened, he'd got hit over the head and next thing he knew he opened his eyes to that girl swinging a sniper rifle and taking out these guys. She had been firing and hitting them at close range without even so much as an aim. However one of the men fired there gun and hit a huge fan breaking it and making it tumble down on top of her, Gingi scavenged her out and took her to the safety he knew. He knew what he'd seen, but he'd never seen or heard of this girl, he found himself sitting across on the other seats and watching her, checking she was alright. However there was this constant nagging at the back of his mind, telling him there was danger, but he didn't understand what danger could this girl be, she didn't look dangerous at all!

The girl was wearing a polka dot black and white dress and her hair was up in a pony tail that had loosened a lot and might as well have fallen out. He had a pale face and It kinda reminded him of someone.

"You worried about her?" Gingi jumped at the sound of Paul coming over with bandages "she's got a broken arm but that's about it, she's a lucky girl" he commented smiling and carefully bandaging her arm into a sling to keep it still.

Paul suddenly stiffened and didn't move away from her "hey Gingi… could you do me a favour…"

Gingi looked at Paul and nodded smiling his usual goofy smile "sure Paul what is it?" he pulled his gloves off and flexed his hands waiting for the answer, though the answer he got he didn't expect.

"Protect Natsumi…" A gunshot made Natsumi scream and Gingi jump to his feet in front of Ban who looked as confused and shocked as everyone else dropping his cigarette on the floor they both got defensive, Paul fell to the floor, blood puddleing from a brand new wound in his side. Paul had bandages in his hand so pressed them onto the wound wincing in agony.

The girl was smirking, her eyes were still closed and she sat up, her arm still in a sling. She spun the pistol in her hand around her finger before opening her eyes to reveal clear black orbs "well hi there, Mind telling me what I'm doing here" She stopped the gun spinning and cocked it, it was pointing straight at Paul's head, there wasn't much distance between them and Paul was expecting the worst.

Natsumi went to run towards paul "are you alright?" but an arm from ban blocked her way and she could do nothing but stand back and watch them, her eyes full of dread and fear 'why is this girl doing this?' her thoughts turned into Ban's words.

"Hey! Cool it brat! My friend Gingi here saved you and Paul there was fixing your arm! Just put the gun down and we can talk" he said starting out angry and slowly calming his own voice down. Paul looked to Ban and then to Natsumi forcing a smile to her, he was ok, for now.

The girl's smirk turned into a grin "maybe I can have some fun… its simple do what I say or your friends head here might magically implode" she said smiling, Gingi clenched his fists and glared at her.

"How dare you! Leave Paul alone! Or I'll have to hurt you and I don't wanna do that" he said his words were angry and his face showed true anger. Gingi was angry, she'd hurt Paul so who in that room wasn't? However she didn't react to his face her smile stayed in place

"Well first of all I want my gun you took!" she said frowning just a little.

Ban stared at her without a clue looking to Gingi "A gun? Did you get a gun?" Gingi shook his head and Ban turned back to the girl "we don't have your gun! What do you want us to do? Go back and search for it back at the warehouse you were in, it's probably gone!"

The girl's grin grew a little "what a great idea!" she said twirling the gun again and pressing it again Pauls head "We can make this so much more interesting I'll give you 2 hours to go to the warehouse and find my gun if you fail then you say bye bye to your friend, doesn't that sound fun?" a girlish giggle left her lips making Ban and Gingi both shiver simultaneously, she looked no older then Natsumi!

Ban growled and clenched his fist looking directly at her "we won't play your game, you little witch!" The girl tutted and pushed the gun harder onto Pauls head

"Are you sure that's how you should be speaking to me? I mean his head will make such a lovely firework when it implodes" she said smiling. The smile was so innocent, Ban was dead sure she was psychotic. He actually was starting to believe what he'd heard from Gingi and decided then and there even if they did get her gun it was doubtful she'd leave Paul.

Gingi's electricity flared over his body "H..how dare you… do this to us after we… we helped you" both his fists clenched and sparks flew and his hair raised ever so slightly and he ran towards her.

She smirked and shrugged pulling the trigger, red blood spattered up and out coating both her, and the others she giggled cutely "I warned you" she sang dodging gingi's fists by inches and pointing her gun at his head, grinning she again pulled the trigger and more of the beautiful colour spattered out onto the table.

She sighed peacefully and watched as Ban had the most helpless look on his face, he fell to his knees allowing his glasses to fall.

"don't be sad" she cooed "Fireworks are meant to make you smile" she smiled but then froze as she heard movement beneath her and felt something grab her ankle, she looked down to see Paul, his hand clinging to her foot as he stared up at her ,empty eyed. She tilted her head seeming unafraid "you should be dead…" he attention was attracted to a swing and she tried to dodge but her foot was caught and she no other choice but to whack the hand away with her gun making her let go of it.

There stood Gingi looking brain dead and staring at her with empty eyes, a hole in his head and blood pooling from it, she kicked the hand but Paul wouldn't let go and suddenly blood pooled out of both Gingi and Paul by the litres. Soon it started turning the Honkey Tonk into something of a swimming pool, everyone seemed to disappear in the red and she kicked to keep afloat "what…what's going on?" she shouted finally beginning to feel uncomfortable, the blood was getting towards her face and she found herself sinking in red because Paul still had her ankle, she closed her eyes as they stung and she struggled 'what's happening?'

"Now wait just a minute…" the blood disappeared and she panted hard as she was sat there, Paul was gone and Gingi hadn't moved a muscle. Ban had her gun in his hand and he was looking it over before smirking at her "did you have a pleasant dream?"

"A dream? Wow… that was so real." she murmured to herself panting slightly, she felt like she really had just been drowning, Ban moved over and grabbed the scruff of her dress pulling her up

"What's your game huh? You escape from a mental facility?" he asked, his eyes harshly looked down on her while Natsumi was quickly doing as Paul said and bandaging up Pauls wound. Gingi looked over to the odd girl and she stood there and started crying.

"I…I was just scared I'm sorry" she whimpered, a tear falling to the ground. That melted Gingi in a heartbeat as he looked at her, she looked helpless in Ban's grip

"Hey ban… take it easy... maybe…" he stopped as ban looked at him with a glare

"what are you saying Gingi! She shot Paul!" he snapped making Gingi go quiet for once, Ban looked utterly heartless and looked down on the weeping girl.

"I was so scared… I was starving and with my broken arm… I… I thought you would all kill me" she wheeped, ban let go and she fell to her knees looking at the floor, her fringe covering her face.

Ban sighed and lit another cigarette watching her closely "so what do we do with her?" he asked leaning against the counter, he watched Natsumi help Paul onto a seat away from the girl and sighed.

"You could always kill her" spoke a chillingly cool voice from the doorway, the black figure smiled with a calm innocence about him making Gingi hide behind ban.

"H…hi Akabane…" spoke Gingi scared. The girl's head shot up at that voice 'it couldn't be' she thought staring at Akabane her eyes lit up with happiness

"Brother!" she cried and got up, all tears disappearing in an instant and that innocent look disappeared in a second, had it all been an act? She ran towards Akabane and wrapped her one good arm around his oddly thin waist.

He didn't react much he adjusted his hat up a bit so his face could be seen a bit better, showing his smile that unnerved Gingi so much. "why hello, Dragora, I see your making yourself at home"


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we are part 2! Took me a while, muse has been dyeing lately but hope you enjoy ^_^ Comments are welcome. _

_Any spelling or grammatical errors I apologise for._

"BROTHER?" Ban and Gingi shouted in unison both completely shell shocked but the utter word. They stared at the two as she hugged him, Gingi had never believed anyone could hug Akabane.

"I never thought I'd see you again" Dragora said, slowly letting go staring up at him and his trademark smile. She giggled cutely and suddenly within a blink had a pistol drawn to Akabanes stomach "it's been so long", she said softly pulling the trigger.

The noise made Gingi leap from his seat and Ban stared unbelieving 'does this girl have a death wish?' he thought staring at her gun in his hand 'where did the other one come from?' he was trying to figure out possibilities but couldn't find any, none of them had any guns and she was wearing a dress no where to hide them, then where was she getting them?

Akabane had twisted her wrist making the gun fire away from them, she smiled and let go of her gun "Your still really good" she giggled and Akabane released her, his smile never faltered.

"I see your as foolhardy as ever, my dear you never change" Akabane looked around and assesed the room in a heartbeat "By the looks of things it was Paul who was the unlucky target, got too close did you?"

Ban was starting to get annoyed again "mind explaining why your he…" but in some sort of rush Akabane impatiently cut in making Ban blink and Gingi freeze.

"no time" he reached towards paul who was next to him and tore his apron off of him throwing it through an open window "where were you all sat? be fast with your answer" Gingi was a little taken back and pointed to the tables, Akabane walked forward sharply, he weaved through them without disturbing where they stood and picked up a small round object off the chair and threw it through the open window aswell.

Ban didn't know what was going on and didn't like it "oi jekyll! Mind telling me what's going o-"BOOM, two explosions rocked the Honkey Tonk making Gingi fall clean off his feet and ban leap a few miles.

Luckily nothing seemed damaged apart from the street and a lamppost now lieing on its side. Everyone was shocked, no one was speaking, the echo of the explosion continuing until Akabane finally spoke up. "seems disaster averted for now"

Ban had his mouth wide open "how in the hell did you know there were bombs!" he asked bewildered, Dragora crossed her arms and revealed a childish pout.

"aww Brother no fun!" she squeaked. Akabane simply smiled once again "well she didn't get her name Ticker the watchdog for nothing" he patted her head and she giggled once again.

Ban rubbed his head, "ticker the watch dog? I get the ticker bit how ridiculous Jekyll explain this girl, is she... is she really your sister?" he asked tentatively looked her up and down, she looked nothing like him. Though she was just as sane as jekyll so it made sense.

Akabane nodded "yes of sorts, I came when I heard dear Gingi had been kidnapped, then I heard of a mystery girl having taken down the entire gang with nothing but a sniper rifle, its then I was sure it was Dragora"

Gingi was afraid but grinned "see ban I told ya s-" ban glared at gingi in a warning, he was not in the mood and Gingi picked up on it.

Gingi looked at Dragora and piped up again "why do they call her ticker the watchdog?" Ban rolled his eyes

"you idot it doesn't take a genius to figure why they call her 'ticker' you saw those bombs. Something tells me she does that a lot" ban crossed his arms, he was tense as he watched Dragora like she was a wild dog. He was being careful not wanting any more casualties.

Gingi frowned at ban and looked to Dragora "so are you in a business like us?" he had to look down due to her being shorter then him, yet when she smiled he felt the same shiver he felt when Akabane was too close. But wait, Gingi turned to realise Akabane WAS towering over him making his blood run cold "A…Akabane…I…"

Gingi couldn't believe it he was surrounded by them! Akabane had his hand still in his pocket and he decided to fill him in "why she is, though not like me or you. While we get things to one place she keeps them in one place which is why they call her watchdog. She doesn't let people get what she protects"

Ban sighed "who cares, I want her out" he glared at Akabane not having the same fear Gingi had "We can't trust a br-, girl like her not to kill us when we relax" he had decided to change his wording, though he was not afraid of Akabane it still didn't mean he could afford to get him angry.

Akabane chuckled lightly "though she does a job like us, she does not ask for money she has one weakness I find to be… most odd. My good sir do you have any ice cream in the building?"

Paul had been calming Natsumi down rather then anything else during the conversation and blinked "well yes… we sometimes make different things…why?" Paul hadn't thought Akabane to be much of a sweet loving guy.

Akabane grinned "please miss get a bowl and fill it with ice cream" he was looking at Natsumi coolly and Dragora looked around them, Gingi and ban looked about as confused as each other.

Natsumi disappeared and reappeared quickly with a bowl of ice cream and Dragora's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. Akabane's smile grew a little, if that was possible and he took the bowl placing it on the counter "here you are, you can relax now"

Ban stared at the ice cream and growled "what type of joke is this? This bloodthirsty little psycho isn't suddenly going to stop killing for a bowl of ice…cream" That is what happened, Dragora sat on the seat and taking the spoon began to eat the ice cream at first they were fast shovelling mouthfuls but soon it slowed down and she ate the ice cream quietly. Dragora pulled the hair band out of her hair letting it fall and giving her an innocent little girl appearance once again.

"She should be of no further trouble now" Akabane tipped his hat and sat down at one of the tables. Ban pushed Gingi to join it, Gingi looked at ban and whined, he was terrified but ban pushed him onward. They both seated themselves opposite him, but Gingi just wanted to melt into the seating while Akabane sat straight, his eyes shut in mild thought.

Akabane didn't open his eyes to the two sat opposite him, he knew exactly why ban was watching him like that "no surprise you are wondering about the fact she is my sister, I try to keep my history 'under my hat' so to speak so please don't think me as rude if I decide against speaking about it" his smile never faltered and his hand raised to reveal three knifes sticking up from his knuckles, they glowed a deadly red though akabanes smile never faltered once.

Gingi started to babble and sweat at the sight of Akabane's cool threat. Akabane stood "I'm glad you understand" he said smoothly moving away from the table and ruffling dragora's hair "do behave yourself…" with that final sentence he walked through the door disappearing.

Dragora finished off the last of the sweet ice cream and looked around before jumping to her feet, her face seemed gentler somehow "where is Kuroudo?" she asked looking around franticly, suddenly tears flooded her face "I don't want him to leave again!"

Gingi stared in shock and jumped up "h...hey don't… don't cry" he said about to hug her before remembering her scary use of guns. Ban looked at Dragora sourly and shook his head "stop crying"

Dragora continued until Gingi's heart melted into her palms "come on ban… we could go and get Akabane… "

Ban narrowed his eyes on Gingi "Are you nuts? He made it clear he doesn't want us snooping and I don't care about her" he said before Dragora held up an object "please, please go and get him for me" she sniffed.

Ban's mouth dropped open "is...is that a bag of money?" Dragora nodded and Ban grabbed Gingi's arm, "well lets get a move on, we can be done before the sun sets" he said running through the door of the Honkey Tonk with Gingi dragging at his heels "w…wait ban!"

Dragora's innocent little smile grew into something all too familiar, a very cool sinister grin "well this will be fun"


End file.
